Scrutinize
by Shorthaired Crazy
Summary: "There had been a struggle,a kidnapping in the middle of the high security boarding school." Demi Reese has been sent to Ohio to investigate.Oh, And did you know she's a spy? What's she investigating, you say? Read. Klaine, Wes/OC, Brittana, and Finchel.


**A/N: for those who favorite Elle, and also reviewed and were expecting more, I'm so sorry! It's just, when I read it, it didn't look as good as I wanted it to be. Sorry. **** Buuut… I shall be doing a Dramione later on! *triumphant look on my face* and I might restart Elle… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I wish I did, but alas! Thy community here in this country does not know how much talent I may possess! I can only share these, with my trusted fellow story writers, and thy familiars, whom I do not know if they have skill in this thing called writing! **

**This is a bit of a prologue, telling you what you're going to expect.**

* * *

><p>Demi was the kind of girl who you would think of as nerd. They thought it was obvious because of the coke-bottle glasses, the book perpetually stuck to her arms, and the corduroy skirts, the penny loafers, and the cardigans.<p>

She was no nerd, though. That book, from afar, would look like a normal note-book, but it was actually a copy of the private records of all students.

The coke-bottle glasses weren't needed, because she wasn't near-sighted or far-sighted. She needed them to spy on the other more... malicious and/or mischievous students.

The clothes were just bad taste, sadly.

But I think you've all figured out what she really is, don't you?

* * *

><p>The CIA took 10 orphans from orphanages around the world, mainly Britain.<p>

They trained them, each going by an alias, different for each mission. David Hughes. Delilah Potter. Abby Smith.

Each and day, we broke our backs, going to school. Each class seated 10 people each, even though the classrooms were big and spacious.

The dorms were big, each student in each getting a single room, though two sets of twins were living together.

Those two twins were named Jamie and Levi, and Jackson and EJ.

One set both had schizophrenia, and the other was completely normal... or so we thought.

Jackson and EJ came from a wealthy family, them not knowing it. They were in danger.

"Jackson, did you hear that?"

"No. You're hearing things. I think you're getting schizophrenia, like those two."

"No, I definitely hear something."

"EJ, will you just shut up?"

"Fine then, don't blame me if we get captured!"

EJ's voice dripped with humor and sarcasm, yet he didn't know that he was exactly right.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jackson?"<p>

"Err- I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen EJ?"<p>

"You're right, I haven't seen them in a while. Why don't we look for them?"

"Nah, I think they're fine. No one can get through the security around here, remember?"

"Yeah, I being dramatic."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should check on them, just to be sure."<p>

"Fine, fine, but I'm telling you, they're oka-"

The person who was speaking was cut short by a scene which wasn't like anything they've ever seen. The room was a mess, beds overturned, drawers on the floor. The rug was stained with what looked like-

"Is that blood?"

There had been a struggle, a kidnapping, in the middle of a high security boarding school for spies, where almost a thousand students were. It was impossible, yet it happened.

**Yaaaay! This is the prologue to the story which I am currently writing, but I am still doing one-shots on the side. **

**Here is a list of the (OC) characters:**

**Demi Reese (Real name unknown)- Main character, who's P.O.V is the main one. On mission: unknown.**

**Janelle Smith (Real Name: Leona Stewarts)- Best friend, EJ's girlfriend. On mission: unknown.**

**EJ Charleston – one of the twins, older by ten minutes. He has been kidnapped by unknown force. On mission: unable to go on mission.**

**Jackson Charleston- one of the twins, younger by ten minutes. He has been kidnapped with his brother. On mission: unable to go on mission.**

**Nellie Shay ( Real name: CeCe Villanueva)- classmate, teammate of Demi. On mission: Unknown. **

**Those are some of the characters in my story.**

**I'm sorry for no glee characters now. **** But they'll be in here in a few chapters!**

**Goodbye for now fanfiction!**

**-Shorthaired Brunette. **


End file.
